Against the Wall with Sirius Black
by Laurielove
Summary: Hermione finds herself in an intriguing position. HG/SB. One-shot. Older readers only, please.


**Here you are, my lovelies. This is the first Sirius fic I've posted. I started one a while ago and lost it, I have another I'm still finalising which was a gift for someone, so ... this is the first one up anywhere. I adore the man and cannot quite believe I've only given him a quickie against a wall to start with, but hey ho!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and response for the other fics - the number of hits is staggering - so glad you are enjoying this series. I have more to come. One is ready and two more are getting there. **

**GO AND VOTE IN MY POLL TO SEE WHO ELSE YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS SERIES! IT'S ALL ANONYMOUS VOTING AND YOU CAN VOTE FOR CHARACTERS ALREADY WRITTEN ABOUT. YOU WILL FIND THE POLL AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE.**

**Enjoy. LL x**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Granger ... up against the wall ... with Sirius Black<strong>

If she was being honest with herself, Hermione Granger had fancied Sirius Black since she had ridden on the back of a hippogriff with him, exhilarating and breath-stealing, when she was fourteen.

But many years later, the concept of merely 'fancying' someone had been left far behind in her adolescence. Now that she was twenty-two and living under the same roof as the man while he trained with Harry as an Advanced Auror, she wondered if it was possible to contain her brimming desire.

Her relationship with Ron had petered out, thankfully, in her late teens after only a few months. But living now with her ex-boyfriend, her best friend and his girlfriend, and that best friend's ridiculously sexy godfather in the oppressive atmosphere of Grimmauld Place meant every moment in the house was heavy with tension and silent, repressed lust.

Whenever Sirius was in the same room, Hermione felt herself reverting to pathetic schoolgirl giggles and immature self-consciousness. She cursed herself for being pathetic and was convinced that the teasing smiles and sparking looks he persistently threw her way were imagined. How could the great marauder want her: a bookish, demanding, emotional fool less than half his age?

But while her head told her she didn't stand a chance, her heart – and certainly her body – lived in hope. Her skin would prickle when she caught his eyes sweeping over her breasts and hips clad in the clinging tops which revealed teasing glimpses of cleavage. Her belly would churn when his gaze lingered on her backside held in the skinny jeans she knew always drew tongue-lolling gawps from any passing male.

Over time even her self-effacing propriety started to be whittled away. Perhaps she wouldn't have to assuage her frantic desires for much longer with only her imagination and her fingers.

She was about to find out.

-xxoOoxx-

The five of them had just finished dinner. Sirius had been at the heart of the laughter and warmth, as usual. Four empty wine glasses stood on the table. Ron was now keeping up a running commentary on a Quidditch match he'd attended, and Harry sat with his arm draped around Ginny. Hermione stretched and stood up, smiling down at Harry's godfather and feeling the predictable flip of her belly as he returned it with a flash of those blue eyes.

"Excuse me," she muttered, pushing past him and running her hands lightly over his shoulders as she went. "I just need to pop upstairs."

Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't even notice her leave, they were too engrossed in Ron's story of the comical injury he'd witnessed. But Sirius saw her go.

-xxoOoxx-

Hermione looked at herself in the bedroom mirror. She was wearing more eye make-up than usual and the alcohol had infused her face with a hue of dark Sybaritic pink. She ran a hand through her unruly hair, noting how it refused to comply with any demands of being tamed, and smirked at her reflection - her hair had always been sexily defiant.

Emerging from her bedroom, she turned only to be stopped abruptly by the arm of Sirius Black as he leaned along the landing wall.

"Hello," he smirked.

"Hello." Instantly the red of her cheeks deepened further and her latent lust uncoiled. For once she returned his smirk with the same confident flirtation contained in his.

She could have stepped around him. She could have ducked under his arm. She didn't. She stood, her eyes fixed into his, her mouth curled up, and let her tongue flit over her lips. "I can't get past," she stated with a teasing lilt.

"Shame," he drawled back, not taking his eyes from hers and taking a step in, leaning his body down towards her, angling her into the wall.

She duly stepped back and found her back pressing against the cold plaster. Sirius moved his body round and placed his other hand on the wall too, enclosing her on both sides with his arms. She could smell him powerfully now – spiced, heated, coiled man. Hermione drew her right leg up a little, dragging her heel along the wall, at once relieving the aching need between her legs and teasing him even more. "I think it's about time you and I furthered our acquaintance. Don't you?" he queried, his eyes glinting.

And then he moved, leaning into her, his eyes flitting between her own eyes and her mouth, closer and closer. She instinctively wetted her lips again, moving them a little apart, inviting him in. When he was a mere inch or so from her, he paused briefly, locking into her eyes and deepening his smirk. She stifled a sob. But then he was moving forward again and at last those longed-for lips pressed onto hers. Hermione moaned softly into him immediately and opened; he helped by pushing her mouth wider apart with his, slipping in his tongue and finding hers. Hermione gave as good as she got as her belly writhed desperately for more. Her pussy cried out with hot need, juices already pooling in her flimsy underwear as she thrust her hips towards him. But Sirius remained tantalisingly out of reach, granting her only his mouth.

But then his own lust could no longer be contained. His mouth travelled down her neck which she stretched out for him, clasping his head against her, her mind swimming. "Sirius ... at last ... fuck, please ... more, more ..."

He groaned onto her, his teeth biting her pliant flesh with startling harshness. Then he was moving down more, ripping her shirt, finding her breasts in needy fingers, squeezing and plying them with nearly painful brutality. His head dragged down and he found a nipple with his mouth, dragging his tongue over, sucking it so hard into him she cried out only to find herself arching towards him for more.

His hands were at her belt, undoing it with quick, urgent fingers, opening her jeans just enough to force his hand down into her, the restricted movement making him push against her violently. She stifled a cry and ground against his searching fingers, willing them to find her dripping core.

With a frustrated roar, he forced his fingers down through her heat and at last found the hot wet opening he was searching for and managed to curl two up into her. His eyes flashed and a grunt of triumph throbbed from him."Fuck, you're wet. Want you, want you ... 'mione ... wanted you so fucking long ... too long ... fuuuuck ..." He buried his head in her neck again, sucking and nuzzling at her while his fingers pushed as far up as they could go, almost lifting her from the ground in his desperate attempt to feel as much of her as he could.

By now she was tearing at his clothes, ripping buttons from his shirt, scraping at his belt and trying to get to him. "Need to see you, please, please, hurry, want you ... want your cock ..."

Her sudden blatant language drew back his focus and he pulled back with a slight chuckle, quickly helping her fingers to release him. His trousers and boxers fell to the ground and he stepped swiftly out of them. Hermione nearly sobbed as she found him there before her at last, thick and long. She spat on her hand instinctively and wrapped her fingers around the length of his cock. Sirius groaned, his head hanging back and his eyes fluttering shut.

Hermione grinned, dragging her wet hand up to the head, sweeping firmly over it and gathering up the thick liquid already leaking from the tip before squeezing her hand hard down over him again. And then again, over and over until he was moaning, low and incessant. "Fuck, fuck, witch! Yes yes yes, do it, do it, work me with your hand, just like that, just like that ... fuck, that's good, you are _so - fucking - good ..."_

Sirius' head plunged down to hers again and their mouths opened wide and hungry, tongues desperate to inhabit the other, teeth clashing, lips bruised with force.

Hermione tore herself from him to slur her own need. "Beautiful cock, want it, want you inside me. Please, please, Sirius ... fuck me now..." His fingers were still buried inside her and had been pumping her lust to near breaking point, but at last he dragged them out. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her jeans as he dragged them down. Her shirt was ripped and her breasts remained exposed. Occasionally his head dropped to one again and he pulled on the nipple as if his life depended on it, prompting her to gasp with a laugh of sharp pleasured pain.

Sirius grabbed her arse in strong hands and lifted her, pushing her fully back against the wall, guiding her legs around his waist so that she locked them behind him at the ankle.

"Put your hands up, up above your head," he hissed. "You don't need anything but me. I've got you ... I've got you on me." She raised her hands, dragging them high up the wall, biting her lip, desperate to be impaled on him.

A sound of muffled laughter rose suddenly up to them from downstairs, only then reminding them of their exposed position. But they barely registered it. Hermione urged him on: "Do it, do it. I don't fucking care. Now, please, please, now."

With a final curl of his lips he thrust into her, full, deep and high. Together, they groaned low and long as delicious hard, hot, wet flesh sang on and in them.

Sirius paused to let her sink fully onto him, that slight smirk unable to be controlled. His eyes were glazed with pleasure but he held her stare. He was so deep inside her it hurt. She loved it. "Again," came her stipulation.

Pulling out, he immediately thrust back, harder than before, and filled her again, jolting her up the wall. She cried out so loudly this time he was compelled to put a hand on her mouth to silence her and wedged her between his body and the wall to hold her up. Her eyes flared with delight. Now Sirius started to move faster, never slowing his brutal strokes. She was sucking and biting the palm of his hand but he pressed it ever harder into her for more.

"Fuck!" he hissed. "Nothing like it, knew you'd be like this, knew your cunt was made for me. Want to fuck you forever, 'mione, want to fuck you forever ..."

Her eyes creased and she dragged in desperate breaths through her nose, unable to gasp in air through her mouth due to the tight clamping hold of his hand. He was stroking along her clit with his movements and hitting her g-spot with each plunge. Her body shivered with perfect pleasured heat and rose up and up towards that delicious moment, tense, focused only on the man upon her and the cock inside her.

He studied her, his brows furrowing as he continued to plough hard, so fast his hips blurred. "You're going to come, aren't you? You're going to come for me now. _Aren't you?"_

She nodded as best she could under his hand. Just as she did, he released it suddenly and allowed her to gasp in the deepest, longest breath. As air rushed into her lungs, her eyes widened and her mouth opened to scream. At the same time Sirius thrust into her to the hilt and she was coming. Her pleasure tore its way through her body as it was clamped between him and the wall. And then his hand was back, tight on her mouth, preventing the sound from emerging, confining it and her pleasure to race through with no outlet save for her flesh.

Hermione wondered if she was coming apart, if her body was shattering. Every fibre held her pleasure and swept it through her with violent certainty. As her pussy spasmed on his cock, Sirius threw back his head and grinned in manic triumph and pleasure before releasing ecstatically into her, over and over, each burst of come propelled out with a guttural groan which he only just succeeded in muffling against her hot neck.

And there they stayed. They doubted they could move. She wasn't even sure her legs would work and in any case, if she moved, she'd lose his cock which she could still feel twitching inside her.

Sirius was resting on her neck, still clasping her arse with one hand. His other slipped at last from her mouth and she dragged in fresh air.

"Fucking hell ..." he slurred between desperate pants.

"That's just what I was thinking," she exhaled. Laughter and conversation drifted up to them from downstairs. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder."

"We'd better go and see them."

"Does that mean I have to come out of you?"

She nodded with a sad pout.

"I want you again already," he moaned.

"Me too."

Reluctantly, she dragged her legs to the ground and Sirius pulled out. "I'll just go to the bathroom. You go down first. We probably shouldn't go back together."

"They're not stupid, Hermione. They're going to put two and two together pretty bloody soon."

"Well ... let's keep them thinking for a bit ... it's more fun that way."

"What a naughty little minx you can be."

"Oh yes," she grinned. "Perhaps tonight I can show you just how naughty."

"Is that a promise?"

"Most definitely."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she slipped out of his grasp and slid into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

When Hermione made it downstairs again, Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table with the others as if nothing had happened. He barely glanced at her as she came in, prompting a secret smile to rise on her lips.

"You took your time, Mione. Where the hell have you been?"queried Ron, his voice clearly aggrieved.

Hermione took a drink of wine, glanced at Sirius and grinned, "Just something I've been meaning to get down to for some time."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't blame you, Hermione.<strong>

**Thoughts, if you wish to spare them?**

**LL x**


End file.
